Full Timeline
This is the full timeline of the Izina universe, which provides a brief summary on all significant events in human history. Further details can be accessed by following the appropriate links, and certain prolonged events (such as wars) will have their own in-depth timelines available. *CC: Refers to the "Classical Calendar" used in early human history. *GSC: Refers to the "Galactic Standard Calendar" used in the post-augment era. The Age of Nomads '- 175,000 CC:' : Humans evolve on Eshduri and live in hunter-gatherer tribes. '- 2,000 CC:' : Agriculture is first developed in a handful of regions, and the first permanent settlements are constructed. The most extensive development is found in the Andurran River Valley, located on Eshduri's eastern continent. '- 1,800 CC:' : Anduruna - the oldest continually inhabited city in the world - is founded in the Andurran River Valley. '- 1,700 CC on:' : Various city-states and early kingdoms are established on the eastern continent and begin to scuffle over power. Several small states and tribal confederations are formed on the western continent, but, due to harsher terrain, civilization remains less developed. '- 500 CC:' In the far eastern desert, constant tribal warfare results in a rapid decline in the male population. Females begin to assume more civic responsibility during war periods. This becomes the foundation of the matriarchal culture that will later dominate eastern society and, later, Urum Midnum. '- 350 CC:' In the central ocean, the southern continent and its surrounding islands are united in the Satu Dushea Empire – possessing the world's first formidable navy and marine troops. '- 120 CC:' : By this time, power in the Andurran River Valley has been consolidated into three rival kingdoms. A war for ultimate domination of region begins between them. '- 7 CC:' : The war in the valley ends. The state of Anduruna emerges victorious, and leadership is allocated to five generals. In the following months, political chaos resorts to widespread reformation for a new age. The Republic of Andurra is established. The first senate is elected, and the five generals give their power to a single minister. 0 CC : The Andurran calendar becomes a standard throughout the eastern continent and, eventually, the world. The Age of Nations 50 CC: : The Satu Dushea Empire - an unchallenged maritime power - begins to colonize foreign coastlines. They make first contact with the Republic of Andurra and a peace treaty is signed to prevent colonization incidents. 140 CC: : The Midnum tribe rises to prominence in the far eastern desert and secures a place of power. 360 CC: : On the western continent, the early Iduz distinguish themselves from other hunter-gatherer tribes in the region. 530 CC: : As their treaty prevents the Satu Dushea Empire from colonizing in the east, they establish the city of Salledo on the western continent, hoping to acquire the region's untapped resources and territory. It flourishes. The Iduz are contracted to serve as guides through the unexplored wilderness and are given the right to settle alongside the new colonists. 570 CC: : Andurran philosophers develop a belief that they are destined to bring equality, justice, and enlightenment to the rest of the world. Andurra begins to use diplomacy, trade, and military conquest to expand their territory and bring more people under their rule. Once conquered, the Andurran government considers all new residents full citizens and gives them access to the world's best healthcare and education. 710 CC: : Andurra continues to expand and, eventually, begins fighting over land with the Satu Dushea Empire. While their squabbles do not involve military engagements at the start, armed border skirmishes become common after a few more years. 800 CC: : Satu Dushea places special emphasis on their Salledo colony, which continues to expand throughout the western continent, reaching the size of a full province. Salledo and native societies - including the Iduz - continue to adjust their ways of life. The Iduz cease to be nomadic, but proudly guard the rest of their heritage. The Andurra - Satu Dushea War 1100 CC: : The first full-scale war between Andurra and the Satu Dushea Empire. Satu Dushea launches a ground invasion of the eastern continent and gains significant ground. A treaty and ceasefire are signed. Satu Dushea keeps their land for now. 1320 CC: : The Satu Dushea Empire begins to crumble from within due to economic troubles and poor leadership. They are forced to withdraw from the territories they conquered during the last great war. 1390 CC: : The Republic of Andurra spreads east and attempts to conquer the matriarchal tribes of the desert, but meets fierce resistance. They put a temporary stop to their efforts, deciding that the land and its resources are not worth the struggle. They continue to spread over the rest of the continent. 1500 CC: : By this time, Andurra has conquered the entire eastern continent, save for the tribal deserts. 1600 CC: : Satu Dushea continues to slide into a severe economic depression. Their Salledo colony on the western continent is able to withstand the decline and begins to outshine their founders. 1710 CC: : Salledo declares independence. 1800 CC: : Andurra buys several regions of the Satu Dushea Empire and gains more territory with several strategic invasions of the archipelagos near the central continent. Salledo gives them a stern warning not to get any closer to the west. 1900 CC: : The industrial age begins, sweeping over Andurra and Salledo. 1942 CC: : Andurra finally conquers the tribal territory in the east. Conquered tribes, having never used currency until now, begin to suffer under their new economic system, as they had never been classified as 'poor' until their defeat. 1960 CC: : The jet engine is invented. Salledo and Andurra begin to squabble over air superiority. 2000 CC: : Satu Dushea finally collapses -- they merge into Salledo, forming the world's largest nation in terms of territory. 2010 CC: : Andurra remains the world's most dominant superpower and maintains the top educational system. They launch the world's first space program, reach orbit, and begin building spy satellites. 2015 CC: : Andurra and Salledo enter a cold war. 2023 CC: : Nuclear weapons are invented by Andurra. Salledo follows up shortly. The Eshduri War 2030 - 2150 CC: : The cold war turns hot. Both nations wish to become the world's only global superpower. Rapid advancements in science, technology, and weaponry. Low orbit becomes a battleground. Intercontinental missiles are invented and used in combat. 2170 CC: : Salledo becomes the last member state of Andurra, defeated after many long, arduous years of fighting. Andurra becomes a global nation. The last nation. The Fall of Nations 2170 - 2190 CC: : Severe political discourse, which has been building since the war, leaves Andurra in stagnation. Warring ideologies - libertarianism, socialism, fascism, tribal culture, etc. - results in a lack of compromise in the senate. Especially when global movements effectively buy political representation. 2192 CC: : The urum concept is designed by a disgruntled Andurran senator that has lost hope in the system. He pictures a world separated not by geographic borders, but by ideologies. Monoculture states free of internal strife. He likens it to a revolution that rivals the massive change agriculture brought to human civilization. The people jump on the concept after he publishes his thesis online. 2195 CC: : Andurra cannot resist the growing movement. Political strife breaks down the global system. The first urums - including Urum Kankal - become genuine states. 2210 CC: : Andurra dissolves completely, with its last patriots, seeing no chance for survival, assimilating into the growing urum community. Dawn of the Urums 2210 - 2300 CC: : The fledgling urums establish new economic systems, perfect their forms of government, build infrastructure, and strive for stability. Though the urums are initially borderless, planetwide migrations begin, as people relocate to ideological and cultural hubs around the world. 2350 CC: : Migrations result in the formation of urum-specific provinces around the world. 2360 CC: : By this time, the largest urums begin to bulk up their armed forces, as early instability results in fear and paranoia. Urum Kankal begins to profit from these fears, selling advanced weaponry to urums around the globe. War does not break out. 2381 CC: : In order to maintain a global community and promote peace, world leaders form the Urum Hierarchy to catalog and rank every urum. Each type of urum is awarded its own rights and given its own set of responsibilities to ensure a proper distribution of power throughout the world. 2384 CC: : With the money earned by their war profiteering, Urum Kankal re-establishes a full-scale space program. Planetary research resumes and new forms of propulsion are tested. Urum Kankal plans to fund a manned mission to Dimash, Eshduri's sister planet. 2390 CC: : Manned mission to Dimash is successful. Light colonization begins. This is the start of the new space age. 2400 - 3000 CC: : A period of relative peace and development. Colonization through the system continues. The Midnum Genocide 3050 CC: : In a controversial decision, Urum Midnum becomes the next leader of the hierarchy. Their ascension is met with strong opposition from a few prominent urums. Debate rages in the hierarchy parliament. 3053 CC: : Convinced that the other urums are conspiring against them and plotting a pre-emptive invasion - a claim that may have had some inkling of truth - Urum Midnum launches a war campaign against its rivals. 3061 CC: : The war escalates. The Midnum, growing desperate, use nuclear devices to eradicate their opposition, plunging the world into nuclear winter. The opposition surrenders and goes into hiding. Urum Kankal moves their highest classes and best personnel to their colonies on Dimash. The Zani Rebellions 3428 CC: : Urum Zani, once the greatest opposition to the Midnum, is able to assemble enough resources and manpower to launch a campaign to oust the Midnum from power. They begin to forge alliances with the other urums. 3429 CC: : Global conflict restarts as the Midnum try to clamp down on the uprisings. 3432 CC: : The rebellions are successful - especially with the support of Kankal technologies and Midnum defectors. Midnum leaders are killed, some by their own people, and the Zani ascends to the rank of High Urum. Urum Midnum's reputation will remain tarnished for a great while. 3440 - 3800 CC: : The world is gradually restored under the new hierarchy structure. The Kankals move their government back to Eshduri. Scientific advancement resumes. By 3800, the world has returned to its former state. The Return to Space 3824 CC: : Urum Kankal resumes advanced space exploration and colonization. Unmanned drones are sent to research the outer planets. Formal colonization missions follow. 3870 CC: : By this time, every planet/major moon in the Eshduri System possesses either manned colonies or automated mining stations. Though Urum Kankal maintains a monopoly over space travel, other urums buy outdated equipment and invest in their own space programs. 3990 CC: : Population increases throughout all human colonies. The Kankals begin to research advanced propulsion technology. An unmanned interstellar flight is launched. 4030 CC: : The first unmanned drone returns from it's 40-year round trip voyage to the nearest foreign star with a terrestrial planet. There is minimal public fanfare, but scientists jump on the new research data. Additional unmanned operations are launched. 4034 CC: : Kankal scientists deal with the problems that surround a potential manned mission to another system. Cryo-freezing the crew is determined to be too dangerous. A generation ship concept is dismissed, as the younger generation will inevitably receive an inferior education and have no emotional stake in the mission. Scientists decide - using genetics - to extend the human lifespan long enough for a crew to survive the duration of the trip. This crew is engineered in secret and are trained as astronauts from birth. 4075 CC: : Though technically just over 40 years old, the engineered crew appears no older than 15. They are dispatched on their monumental voyage at this time. 4115 CC: : The crew returns - appearing no older than 30. They become instant celebrities as they describe their adventures to the media, showing off personally shot footage of the first extrasolar planet visited by mankind. The crew is sent on a second interstellar mission, then spend the rest of their lives assisting Urum Kankal with longevity research. Their celebrity status spares them from any 'unethical' experiments. 4500 CC: : The first interstellar crew dies of 'natural' deaths at the age of 425 - living significantly longer than Kankal scientists had predicted. 4510 CC: : Kankals begin to augment their children with the same longevity treatments made famous by interstellar astronauts. 4700 CC: : By this time, nearly all members of Urum Kankal have the new augmented lifespans - living for 450 years unless stricken down early by disease or accidents. The treatment spreads to other urums. 4760 CC: : The first permanent colony is built on an extrasolar world. 5200 CC: : By this time, nearly all humans have been augmented. The last holdouts are typically from certain groups within Urum Iduz, as they are convinced it is a sin against nature to tamper with genetics. New augment technology and techniques have pushed the maximum lifespan from 400 years to a projected 10,000 years. 5400 CC: : Despite resistance, the last "true" humans go extinct at this time. The Age of Growth Longevity Adaptation 1st Cycle of the Galactic Standard Calendar: : A new calendar is created to reflect humanity's newfound longevity, creating several new time units. Human culture and mentalities continue to adapt to the new changes in society. Interstellar colonization continues. Xenoscience fields are formally created and taught in universities across the settled colonies. Urum Zani continues their reign at the top of the hierarchy. 2 GSC: : Comprehensive databases devoted to all colonized planets, their environments, and their history are compiled. Detailed galactic star charts are created. Some of the oldest important colonies are settled. Colonial Expansion 3 GSC: : The first successful terraform projects are completed by Urum Kankal. Narina, previously a lifeless rock, is the first terraformed planet now fit for unaided human settlement. It is seeded with life from the homeworld, which evolves under new environmental conditions and becomes a topic of study. 4 GSC: : A total of 33 planets are colonized at this time, and the oldest have established self-sustaining infrastructure. All human settlements are formally styled as "The Extrasolar Territories of Eshduri." They are simply referred to as "the territories" in common language. 5 GSC: : By this time, every major urum has funded and constructed their own space armadas - a new military branch devoted to combat in deep space and the deployment of troops to planets, moons, or stations. Military tactics undergo a significant change due to new technologies. 7 GSC: : Human longevity maxes out at roughly 90,000 years (30 cycles). Iduz-Kankal War 8 GSC: : The Iduz-Kankal War begins when Urum Kankal attacks their new rivals in the hierarchy. The Iduz attain a surprise victory in just a few months, but relations between both urums are permanently soured. 10 GSC: : Although colonization and development continues, Urum Zani struggles in a new 'long-vision' economic system and begins to slide into decline. By the end of this cycle, Urum Zani resigns from the rank of High Urum after being pressured by the rest of the hierarchy. Urum Enasa is appointed the new High Urum. The Peace of Urum Enasa Rise and Dominance 11 GSC: : The Enasa, with their long devotion to interstellar space exploration, are the ideal leaders in the new era. They place emphasis on settlement, colonial development, research, exploration, and secure routes of travel. They promote a culture of curiosity amongst humanity, prompting many to sign up for their respective armadas. 15 GSC: : By this time, the Enasa - backed by Kankal technology - amass the largest armada in the hierarchy, with numbers greater than all other urums combined. They reinforce trade routes and explore new regions of the galaxy. Trips to the neighboring galactic spiral arm are launched. Decline 109 GSC: : The birth of Dulkara Tenmir Midnum. 112 GSC: : After ages of peace and development, the hierarchy's collective economy begins to slide as the Enasa place more focus on exploration rather than on civil affairs, leading to colonial turmoil in the poorer regions of the territories. 115 GSC: : The following characters are born during this cycle: Veles Engur Iduz, Damkina Ki Kankal, Suen Malga Zalag, and Lirum Suari Sakir. 116 GSC: : Nikkal Ki Kankal is born. The Hierarchy Crisis The Rise of Urum Sakir 125 GSC: : Urum Sakir, which has been steadily rising in power and influence over the last few cycles, becomes increasingly irritated with the Enasa's general apathy. With the rest of the hierarchy sharing these frustrations, Urum Sakir builds a stable alliance with the other major powers. They demand the resignation of High Urum Enasa. When the Enasa refuse to step down, the Sakir - without consulting the other members of the hierarchy - send their entire fleet to blockade the homeworld. The blockade persists until the Sakir are named High Urum. 126 GSC: : After relations sour between the Sakir and the other ruling urums, Hierarchy Treaty 126 is signed by all major powers. In an effort to prevent war, this treaty designates seven uninhabited planets as neutral territory. All seven planets are to be jointly colonized by the major urums in an effort to "promote peace and cooperation." Izina is the first neutral planet to be colonized. 127 GSC: : The birth of Kora Malga Zalag, Nanshe Engur Iduz, Kalisha Una Midnum, and most of their peers. 136 GSC: : The events of the novel take place.